


Problems of a Blushing Virgin Dwarf

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bilbo the Sex Monster, Bilbo wants to tap that, Bottom Bilbo, Dwalin is an oblivious tease, Dwalin the blushing virgin, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I'm Sorry Tolkien, I'm completely ignoring canon, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Top Dwalin, Unrequited Bagginshield, Young Bilbo Baggins, Young Dwalin, a little bit of angst, hobbits live as long as dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dwalin as a young dwarf came to the Shire for whatever reason, and it turns out his One is actually a young hobbit by the name Bilbo Baggins. Well they hit it off and become quite taken with each other, and as is normal for the young and in love,sex ensues.</p>
<p>Problem is Dwalin's nervous and embarassed because he has never done something like this before and is way out of his element. Fortunately for him, Bilbo finds this to be the hottest thing ever and is more than willing to teach Dwalin a thing a or two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WARNING: COULD BE CONSIDERED UNDERAGE MARRIAGE. READ THE NOTES FOR FURTHER EXPLANATION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ever On and On - Path One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950465) by [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy). 



> I'm writing this fic as a counter to all the angst badskippy ,the author of the beautiful Ever On and On-Path One, is making suffer and because I love the idea of Bilbo being the sexually aggressive one instead of Thorin or Dwalin.
> 
> This also is my first time writing smut. I'm just testing the waters out.
> 
> WARNING: This story could be considered Underage because I have hobbits and dwarves both living an average of 250 years. Bilbo is 40 years old which is the equivalent of a 16 year old and Dwalin is 43 which is the equivalent of a 17 year old, and they're married. 
> 
> I do NOT condone marriage at this age but because Middle-Earth reminds me of the Middle-Ages and in those days children married at a VERY young age, I decided to marry them. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE TO BADSKIPPY: I BLAME YOU FOR THIS.

 

 

Bilbo Baggins took another precarious sip of his favorite soup before he put the bowl down, and wiped the sweat of his palms on the soft fabric of his trousers, not without accidentally knocking his lunch over and  getting a few aggravating drops on his brand new red tunic. Yes, the one he was hoping would catch the attention of a certain dwarf of his because red was the color of the rose and the symbol of passion and certainly dwarves knew this too, right ?

 

"Stickle-bats!", the young hobbit muttered as he wiped the mess with his napkin.

 

Of course, it had to be today that the sun deemed it necessary to be at its utmost aggravating. He would have been perfectly fine had it been any other day, really he would. But no, it had to be on this day of his Awakening.

 

He set the bowl aside as he sat on his bench made of tree bark, with one legged crossed, and he watched his husband, just several yards from him, hack his axe away at a massive hunk of wood. Like a preying animal, he stared entranced as the muscles on his dwarf's battle-scarred back flexed and relaxed in an ongoing pattern of pure unadulterated teasing. 

 

It simply did not do service of any kind that Dwalin's skin positively glistened from sweat and sunshine;or that this was the first time he had even seen him this exposed, shirtless and all.

 

Nope. It really didn't, and most certainly not the grunts of exertion that came from the dwarf as he lifted his tool-yes pun intended-to renew his attacks on the piece of wood. It only left so much to the imagination.

 

Bilbo gulped as his husband reached for the container and poured water over his mohawked head, just so that the liquid would stream down his beautifully tanned body in further taunting play. 

 

The young one had to unbutton his collar at the rising temperature, both in and around him. He should NOT have to be subjected to this treatment in the backyard of his-actually THEIR- own home.

 

_Oh no...._

 

His breath hitched sharply.

 

That confounded dwarf was now reaching for the small cloth that stuck enticingly from the back of his trousers.

 

At this point the young hobbit was now biting his lips to prevent the moan that dared to escape. But as was his luck, it did not end there. No, now Dwalin was drying his massive,hair-trimmed chest slowly and carefully, blissfully unaware of the turmoil his little love was suffering.

 

Really! Were his pecs always so... so.. protuberant!?

 

Bilbo set down the soup he had been eating and blew away the stray strands of his curls.

 

Damn him!

 

It has been two weeks since they'd been married in the eyes of their families and friends and that thick-headed dwarf had yet to consummate their vows with him, despite all the hobbit's attempts to insinuate his need to be bedded as soon as possible.

 

One of the worst things to happen to a creature of comfort was no sex-probably just as bad as no second breakfast, even if those pertinent Sackville-Baggins would deny it-especially for one at so tender an age as 40; for this was time for hobbits to truly appreciate their bodies and the pleasure they could derive from them.

 

"Honestly, do dwarves not know that when two people marry they are supposed to spend their honeymoon fucking each other into oblivion? ", the young hobbit wondered incredulously, not realizing that his Awakening was coloring his vocabulary quite scandalously. 

 

_Had Lobelia Sackville-Baggins known that her relation had been reduced to this vulgarity of the common tongue , she would have downright fainted in blushing surprise.  
_

 

Already he could feel the heat of his skin transcend into a that of a much different sort; that which involved certain parts of him far too south of the border for his liking or that was proper.

 

"Oh sod propriety!" the Tookish part of him huffed in exasperation as the dwarf he loved, and oh so wanted to ride- preferably as hard as possible- resumed his never ending work of cutting that ridiculous piece of wood. 

 

"When instead he should be taking me as many times as possible or I him !", Bilbo whispered beneath his breath before he twitched his nose, stood from his seat, went inside to get a glass of ice water for his probably thirsty husband and briskly made way to him.

 

Well if Dwalin was not going to do it.........then it seems it was going to have to be him to take the initiative.

 

**Never underestimate a hobbit with a goal to achieve.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new headcanon: Lumberjack Dwalin!!
> 
> Will Bilbo succeed in his mission? *smiles deviously*


	2. Confusion

 

 

Dwalin was just in the middle of cleaving a large block of wood- which he intended to craft into a table for his One- when he heard the annoyed harrumph of what could only the hobbit in question.

 

Turning his massive frame towards the smaller one, the dwarf took in the sight of his little love.

 

Bilbo was wearing a new- at least he thought it was new- red tunic today. His matted coppery hair stuck to his cheeks and his collar was left unbuttoned and his breaths came in slightly heaving gasps.

 

All in all, he looked wonderful.

 

"Well my little One, you look beautiful today " Dwalin said cheekily as he took the offered drink from his hobbit's hand.

 

"First of all I am not little."

 

"I'm about a head taller than you my dearest-"

 

"I'll have you know that I am of perfectly reasonable height." Bilbo interrupted, then continued, albeit more weakly "Dwarves are just overly tall."

 

Dwalin chuckled as he took a gulp from the cold drink, letting the young hobbit continue. "Second, I thought you could use some water since you clearly won't be finishing anytime soon." The dwarf finished the drink and handed back the glass, grinning. "Well I thank you my sweet, for your consideration. It really is hot today."

 

Bilbo smirked as the Dwarf lowered his head in for kiss of gratitude which he met without reservation. And while it was meant to be a sweet, chaste little nothing of a kiss-as it always was-the hobbit took the large dwarf by surprise when he deepened it, forcefully and hungrily.

 

Dwalin opened his eyes to stare at the tiny young man as he submitted to this unprecedented display of utter want and need.

 

His mind all the while, was racing with questions from "what in Durin's name is happening?" to "what's gotten into him ?"

 

Bilbo in the meantime, was enjoying his husband's tongue as he was finally able-and should have been able- to do. He moaned. Oh this was so much better than his fantasies and who knew dwarf tongue could taste so good. He released the dwarf's mouth after a few more moments of snogging the hell out of him, gasping for air. Likewise, Dwalin stood awestruck at this sudden outburst from Bilbo.

 

It did not end there.

 

Bilbo pushed Dwalin to sit down on the stump of wood and immediately straddled him, forcing their bulging erections to embrace. He grinded against the dwarf and took him in his mouth once more. Bilbo took hold of Dwalin's large hands to place them firmly on his ass, and made them squeeze.

 

Dwalin, over- flustered as he was, pushed the boy away to stare at him with-almost pained- confusion in his eyes.

 

_So.... that was why._

 

Bilbo ran back to the safety of his hobbit hole with burning red eyes.

 

Dwalin simply did not want him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some thing I would like to point out just in case anyone is worried. If Bilbo seems to be acting childish its beacause a) he's still very young b)he's in awakening which you all might have guessed is like going into heat in A/B/O universe c) he doesn't yet know Dwalin's predicament and d)hobbits in this fic EXPECT sex from their lovers so he thought Dwalin would not protest to being little manhandled.


	3. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to the reason why the dwarves are in the shire in the first place, it's really up to you guys.

 

The hobbit made brisk way toward the forge, with his head bent low and his hands in his waist pockets of his satin red tunic ( the useless thing). As he entered the smoke filled hole, he could make out the semi-naked-and probably sweaty-form of Thorin Oakenshield, hammering away at a glowing red bar of metal, and unaware of Bilbo's presence over the sounds of the other dwarves making farmer's tools and other utensils. There was a chair nearby and Bilbo made himself at home- it practically was, what with him visiting whenever he tired of dealing with Lobelia's shenanigans, which in that case, was every single day. ( The dwarves were, after all,  refreshing company.)

Bilbo buried his hands in his face as he sucked in his breath, an attempt to not cry out his shame and embarrassment.  _Well now you've gone and done it Bilbo Baggins. He's probably disgusted with you now- not that he wasn't already._

Oh Eru, what had been been going on in Dwalin's mind when Bilbo attacked him in his crazed eagerness ?

He sniffed.  _Maybe should listen to your Baggins side a little more often eh ?_

 _Oh shut it!_  the defiant Took in him retorted.  _How could I have known ?_

The Baggins side sneered. _Oh please, you think any decent fellow would want any Tookish indecency._ _  
_

_Be quiet!_

_Never. You know I'm right._

"Bilbo? " the deep voice of Thorin sounded.

The hobbit looked up and saw confusion and even a bit of worry crease his friend's handsome face. Before Dwalin had stolen his heart, like a burglar in the night, Bilbo had been a bit captivated with the- surprisingly proper if he did say so himself- dwarf.

"Oh. Thorin... g-good morning" Bilbo greeted while he averted his eyes from prying ones.

"It doesn't seem to be one for you" the dwarf declared.

Bilbo sighed as he slumped in his chair. Thorin, seeing the makings of a conversation about to begin, found another chair and placed it next to his friend to sit.

 "So. What happened? "

"I....." Bilbo began "I just.... ack! Nevermind it's nothing." He really...really did want to have this talk with his friend. It was embarrassing enough and then to actually speak of it?

But being a dwarf, Thorin would not be deterred so easily. "Come on..." he pushed on as he lightly punched the smaller boy in the shoulder. "Tell me," he said softly, milking his voice in the way that he knew made others give up in their resolve.

The hobbit took in the warmth of the forge and the scent of the smoke and fire. The banging of metal was a constant drumming in the air.

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose on its bridge.

"Well I don't know how to say it Thorin. I.... I just did something unsavory and ... well.... things happened and now I'm here and now you're talking to me and everything is... oh bother!"

Bilbo paused and met the dwarf's questioning gazed. He  closed his eyes and huffed.

"When hobbits marry we go through something called an Awakening and well.... the newly wed are supposed to... consumate their love... carnally... and well um... a-as many times as possible" Bilbo finished with a smoldering blush upon his face as a look of  understanding dawned upon Thorin's."

"O-Oh! Well. Erm" Thorin grunted and folded his arms "I can see now what the problem is. I'd wager Dwalin has not exactly been keen on that aspect of the marriage."

Bilbo buried his face in his hands and felt new tears prick his eyes.  _So  he also thinks that I'm unfit to bed Dwalin. I have no beard. No strength compared to their race. I'm not a warrior or a craftsman. I  don't know and love gems as they do........ I'm nothing._ _  
_

As if he could read Bilbo's direction of thought, Thorin was quick to amend

"Wait Bilbo. I'm not saying that you are the problem."

Shock ran through the hobbit's body.  _What ?_ He looked up with his big green eyes.

"Bilbo. Dwalin is.... well... a virgin." The dwarf waited for the hobbit's response-he expected laughter.

But it was just the opposite. Bilbo gaped.

"R-Really!? Dwalin?! My Dwalin ?! You're joking right?"

Thorin felt a surge of protectiveness for his friend's honor and couldn't help but puff up his chest and glare at the hobbit.

" Yes hobbit, he is..." Thorin said lowly and dangerously. 

"So... what? Is he afraid of sex? Is he embarrassed, ashamed?"the halfling continued, unfazed by Thorin. He needed to know.

Thorin stood from his chair and walked back to his station and Bilbo followed. "You could say that." The larger boy waited with bated breath for the younger's response, and what he got was unexpected.

 "I-I assumed it was me. That. He was disgusted with me, being of a different race and all," Bilbo confessed while rubbing the red from his eyes.

Thorin was taken aback and stared a Bilbo. "No! Not at all! You're his One Bilbo! We dwarves love our Ones to the death and beyond. It is not in our capacity ever see our Loves as anything but perfect-well most of the time at least," he added with a grin.

Silence and contemplation followed.  _Well. This changes things._

Bilbo grinned devilishly as ideas ran through his mind. He sprung at the dwarf and hugged him from behind, nearly toppling him."Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

And not a moment later Bilbo was gone.

Thorin looked after the path the hobbit had taken back to his smial, sighed, and resumed his work.

_I wish you luck and well Dwalin, you lucky bastard._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is le sexe !!


End file.
